


Baby Names

by hanasuz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, During Canon, Erehisu, F/M, Jeankasa Week, Other, jeankasa - Freeform, jeanmika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz
Summary: Conversation between Eren and Jean while they were in Marley. An Attack on Titan fanfic vignette, in celebration of Jean’s birthday week (April 1 to 7).
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby Names

Spying is hard. It’s hard because you have to pretend you’re a piece of rock. You try to see without being seen, hear without being heard, talk without drawing attention to yourself. The Marleyans spoke the Eldian language, but between them and the Paradians there was a difference in accent. Regional dialects, inflections, small details that were a giveaway to the sharpest ears. So Kiyomi picked the most obscure town in Marley and told the team to tell anyone who asks that they come from a village most Marleyans have never been to, much less heard of.

([Read the rest of the story on my blog](http://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-vignette-baby-names/))


End file.
